


Blood over Rain

by Lycan_queen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Evil Twins, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_queen/pseuds/Lycan_queen
Summary: Flash fiction based on a prompt - Your alternate-universe self comes to kill you. The only thing is, you are the evil version.





	Blood over Rain

It was raining. It was always raining. The feeling of wet bullets pelting my head and shoulders as I turned into the alleyway. Shit. I hated the rain. It was too wet to smoke, too dark and hazy to see—too much of everything. The only thing rain was good for was washing away blood.

Being an Alt mercenary was a rough job. In a society where alternate selves are to kill one another before the age of sixteen, killing an alt that wasn’t yourself was of the highest offence. But I didn’t care. It was a way to let off steam, a way to dish out bloodshed. The other mercenaries feared me. They knew I loved the screams of victims, the howling of agony, the spray of fresh blood against my skin. It was refreshing. Unlike the cold rain. If only it rained blood.

I leaned back against the wet concrete wall behind me. Glancing out into the street, I noticed the hooded figure still following. They had been for a while, and only now did you decide to do something about it. A crash sounded behind me. I turned, only to see a stray cat scram from under the trash.

A wave of relief washed over me, and I turned only to be tacked, a knife against my skin. I hit the ground hard, my head jarring with pain. When I opened my eyes, I was met with familiar eyes. They were the same eyes I saw nearly every day looking in the mirror.

It was the hooded figure that had been following me. It was only now that I finally saw the figure’s face.

It was me. Only it wasn’t. A long scar ran over the bridge of the girl’s nose. Her dark eyes narrowed in a glare that matched mine almost identically.

“Gotcha.” She snarled, her chest heaved. She was nervous, cold and afraid. I smirked, my gun already poking against her ribcage as she loomed over me, her legs straddling my waist. “Way ahead of you, hotshot.”

My Alt froze at the hard barrel against her ribs. I could see the wheels turning in her head, the run of scenarios in her head. What if she did this? What if she did that. How would it all end? It was amusing to me. They always overthought. This would be my most entertaining kill yet—what fun.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to get up and not have rain fall directly into my eyes,” I commented. The girl above me shook her head. “Shut the fuck up!” She shouted, her voice as shivering as her body. The jacket she wore was drenched. As it should have been as she followed me for blocks on end.

“Well, then, get it over with then.” I urged. “I have an appointment at six, and I would hate to miss my mark.”

“I said, shut up!” the girl demanded, her blade digging deeper into my throat. I could feel the soft sting as the knife broke the skin, and the blood slides down the side of my neck.

“Kinky, eh?” I pressed the gun harder into her, cocking an eyebrow. “I can shoot faster than you can slit my throat, sweetheart; let’s not forget that.”

Although my vision was blurred by rainwater, I could see the burning red on the girl’s face and felt the knife at my neck hesitate. In an instant, I grabbed the girl’s waist, flipping her and pinning her to the ground, my legs trapping her. “Well, well, well.” I grinned, pinning her arms above her head, watching the knife tumble from her grasp. “How the tables have turned.”

This was far too amusing. With my free hand, I tucked the gun back into the shoulder holster strapped to my person. I watched my alt’s eyes follow the gun. “Eyes up here, sweetheart,” I warned, lifting her chin with my finger. “You haven’t even bought me dinner yet.”

I sent her a flirtatious wink, and she struggled, thrashing around in grip. I only grinned wider. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” I purred, tightening my knees against her. “I like feisty.”

“Let me go.” She snarled. “Let me go!”

“Why would I do that?” I asked, wiping my middle finger along the thin slit in my throat. “You made me bleed.” I ran my finger along her jaw, leaving a bloody smear on her skin. “It would be rude not to return the favour.”

Grabbing the knife from the ground, I dragged the sharp blade along the insides of her arms. I only grinned as she cried out in pain. With a smirk, I stood, tossing the knife to the ground in front of my alt. I’d at least let it be an entertaining fight.

Slowly, my Alt stood. She retrieved the knife and proceeded to stare at me cautiously. “You’re insane.”

“And good looking. Get it right.”

She stared at me in disgust. “How do I know you won’t just shoot me?” She nodded to the gun resting against my side.

“Fair enough,” I sighed, pulling the weapon from the holster and holding it out. Before I could drop it, a gasp sounded behind me. “HELP!” A woman cried. I turned to see a middle-aged woman, her phone in hand. “Yes, there seems to be a disturbance at-”

“Just shut up already.” I drawled in annoyance, lifting the gun and shooting her in the head lazily. I turned back to my Alt. “Where were we.” I grinned, tossing the weapon to the side and spreading my arms. “Come at me, sweetheart.”

The fight lasted longer than I thought it would. My Alt was more experienced than I thought. Her knife caught my side a few times, my fist connecting with her jaw and stomach. After a while, the rain slowed, and so did we. I landed a kick to her face as she dropped the knife for the last time.

Blood streamed from her nose and mouth, mixing with the rainwater. My chest heaved in exhaustion, my own blood trickling from a cut in my cheek. I winced at the sting. It stung worse than the other ones decorating the rest of my body.

I picked up the knife. “You proved more challenging than I anticipated,” I admitted, kicking the girl’s already cracked ribs once more as she yelped out in pain.

“Please.” She pleaded, blood spewing from between her teeth. “Please, don’t do this.”

I looked down at the broken girl before me. A wide grin spread across my face at the thought. _Broken_. That’s what she was now. _Broken like me._

“Please? Oh, I like it when you say that.” I smirked, twirling her knife. With my free hand, I grabbed a fistful of her shirt, using it to lift her up and slam her against the brick wall. Fear was evident in her eyes, and she winced at the impact. That fear, it only fueled me. Filled me with a burning pride. I hooked the tip of the blade underneath her chin, making her familiar hazel eyes meet mine.

I leaned in till my mouth teased her ear. “Say it again.” I purred. I pulled back, a feral grin on my lips.

She spat. Blood and saliva spraying onto my skin. “Fuck…..you.” She wheezed.

I only laughed. “Oh, honey. You’d better watch what you wish for.” With that, I plunged her own blade into the side of her neck, watching the life drain from her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. It was a burst of inspiration I had at 3 in the morning.


End file.
